


New Kid on the Block

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Feels, Fluff, High School Student Derek, M/M, New Student, Pansexual Stiles Stilinski, Romance, no supernatural, ooc Braeden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New kids always sparked an interest in the students of Beacon Hills High School. People scout out the unfamiliar face, form an opinion on them then carry on their merry way. Now, place a very attractive, available, sexy, muscular new kid in there and he'll get torn apart (but in the best way possible). That was how Derek Hale's first day at BHHS went and he was seriously considering transferring...again. He just hoped there was at least one person who'd want to befriends him not based on his looks or rapidly growing popularity, he just wanted somebody real.</p><p>Insert Stiles Stilinski</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kid on the Block

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad but oh well :/ 
> 
> I apologize I am like 5 fics behind on this challenge
> 
> but anyways, this was inspired with how my school treated a new British kid yesterday, I feel bad for the guy (he's hot af though)

New kids always sparked an interest in the students of Beacon Hills High School. People scout out the unfamiliar face, form an opinion on them then carry on their merry way. Now, place a very attractive, available, sexy, muscular new kid in there and he'll get torn apart (but in the best way possible). That was how Derek Hale's first day at BHHS went and he was seriously considering transferring...again. He just hoped there was at least one person who'd want to befriends him not based on his looks or rapidly growing popularity, he just wanted somebody real.

Derek woke up in the morning to his little sister pounding on his door. "Get your lazy ass up! Today's the first day!" Cora was starting as a sophomore while Derek was going to be a senior. He was so mad at his parents for this, who transfers to a new school their senior year? His older sister, Laura, was already graduated and going to USC far away, lucky. 

Derek groaned as he remembered that he was in fact not in his old bedroom. He got up slowly and slipped on a pair of sweatpants before heading to the bathroom. He walked in the open door and Cora was straightening her hair at one of the sinks. He stood at the second one to brush his teeth. "You ready?" she asked with a grin on her face. "I'm so excited!"

Derek just grunted and spit out his toothpaste with a frown. "No, I hate how we have to move so much. And this is my senior year! I'm not looking forward to having to make new friends."

"Well you won't make any with that big frown on your face all day." Derek ignored his sister and walked back to his bedroom. He didn't care what he looked like, he was used to starting with new people, so Derek just threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a green henley. He also grabbed his favorite leather jacket.

The smell of hot and fresh chocolate chip pancakes greeted Derek when he walked downstairs into their kitchen. His mother loved the place as it was about twice the size of their previous one. "Good morning sweetie!" Talia said to her son. Derek rolled his eyes at the term of endearment and grabbed a pancake off of the plate with his hands. Talia swatted at his hand with the spatula but Derek already had the food in his mouth. "Don't forget you're driving Cora too."

"What?" Derek protested. "Why can't she take the bus? She's gonna make us late!"

"Stop your whining," said Talia with a disapproving look. "You can't force your sister to ride the bus her first day! You're going to take her there and home and I don't want to hear another word about it young man." He hated when she pulled that card.

"Fine," Derek mumbled. "Cora! Hurry up, I'm not going to be late just because of you!" A quiet 'whatever' came from her room upstairs. Derek ate another pancake.

"Chill, geez!" Cora came bounding down the stairs five minutes later with her backpack in her hand. She grabbed two pancakes and hugged Talia goodbye. Then the siblings made their way to Derek's Camaro. It was passed down to Laura first but after crashing it one too many times she was downgraded to an old land cruiser while Derek got the Camaro. "We're gonna be so cool, riding to school in this!" Cora squealed with excitement as she hopped in the passengers seat.

Derek ignored her and turned up the radio. The ride to BHHS was short and as soon as the engine roared into the parking lot all eyes were on the two. "See?!" Cora said with a big grin towards Derek. He rolled his eyes at her behind his sunglasses and pulled into an empty spot. They got out and walked to the front of the school where students were filing in chaotically. Most of the students' attention though was directed at the siblings (well, mostly Derek). 

"I'll see you after school," Derek said and sent Cora off with a wave. Then he made his way to the counselor's office. 

"You must be Derek Hale," the guidance counselor said, Ms. Morrell, Derek remembered. 

"Yep, that's me," he replied and shook her hand. She gestured for him to sit down and pulled out some papers. 

"This is your schedule," she said and handed him a sheet. "Pretty much all of your classes will be in the senior hall. I can assign you a guide for the day if you'd like."

Derek gave her a small smile and a nod. "That'd be great, thanks." Ms. Morrell walked out for a second and came back in with a beautiful dark skinned girl. 

"This is Braeden. She'll help you to any classes you need an answer all your questions. Welcome to Beacon Hills!"

~

Braeden was, how does Derek put this nicely, obsessive. She practically hung onto his arm and laughed any time a girl would stare at Derek, even if he didn't say anything funny. "What do you have first?" 

"Um," Derek looked at his schedule to see his first class. "AP Chemistry?"

"I'm so sorry," Braeden said with a laugh. "That's a tough one and you have Mr. Harris. Good luck!" She led him down the hall and pointed out the chemistry classroom. With a wiggle of her fingers as a wave and a smile, Braeden walked down the hall. 

When Derek entered the classroom all eyes turned to him, some mouths even dropped. "Uh, AP Chem?" he asked the teacher standing in the front of the room. The man didn't say anything just checked Derek's schedule.

"Yes, Mr. Hale. Please take a seat in any empty one," the man said and brushed Derek off.

Derek walked towards the back of the classroom where all eyes still followed him and sat next to a curly haired guy. "Hey, I'm Isaac," the boy said eagerly.

Derek gave him a friendly nod. "Derek." He looked to his right and caught a girl staring at him but she quickly looked away with red cheeks.

"You've made quite an impression so far, huh?" Isaac said jokingly having seen the interaction. 

Derek sighed. "Not one I really wanted to make, though."

"Mr. Hale," the teacher called. "I'm sure you already know this as it is well, common sense. But one of my biggest pet peeves is hearing a teenager's voice while I'm teaching a lesson. Its your first day, please refrain from agitating me anymore than I am."

Derek just gulped and nodded while Isaac snickered at his side. People were looking back at Derek with smiles. He didn't make eye contact with any of them though.

After Harris went on with some boring lesson about what they'd be doing today, he sent them to work with their table partners. Derek turned to Isaac, completely lost. "Don't worry dude, I got you." Isaac helped him out to get the lab done. "Don't listen to Harris, he just literally hates everyone. Especially Stiles."

"Stiles?" Derek asked confused. Isaac pointed subtly at a lean brunette boy sitting in the front next to a petite red headed girl. Derek could only see the back of their heads but it seemed like the guy was laughing at something.

"That's Stiles. He's my boyfriend's best friend and one of the funniest guys you'll meet." Isaac said while working on the lab. Derek looked to him in surprise. In his old school, people weren't so open about their sexualities. That's why Derek never even came out there. "Is that...like, okay with you?" Isaac asked with a slight upset/nervous look on his face.

"What? No! I mean, of course that's okay! That's...that's great of you to be so open," Derek stammered out. Isaac gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks Derek. I can tell you and I are gonna be great friends."

~

Lunch time rolled around and everyone was staring at Derek in the cafeteria. People were even standing up to look over their friend's heads. Derek isn't deaf, he's heard what's been going around. 

"Did you see the new guy?"

"The new kid is so hot!"

"I want him."

It made him quite uncomfortable with all the attention. Derek spotted Isaac waving him to a table and he made his way there with his head hung low, ignoring the stares and whispers. Before he got to the table though a group of girls stopped him.

"You're Derek right?" one said, a tall brunette, while attempting to flash him a deductive look. 

"Welcome to Beacon Hills High," another girl said- shorter with black hair. "Do you want to sit with us? If you need help with anything just ask me."

"She means us," someone chimed in. The rest of the table of girls joined in.

"Uh, thank you but I'm going to go sit over there." He gave them an awkward smile and quickly rushed to Isaac, sitting down in the empty seat next to him.

"Hey Derek!" the tall boy greeted him. Isaac started to point at the faces around the table. He started with a tan, dark haired boy with big brown eyes on his other side. "This is Scott, the one I mentioned before." Derek gave the teen a smile and a nod which Scott returned. 

Then Isaac pointed to a beautiful brunette girl across from Scott. "That there is Allison. Be careful, she looks sweet but will not hesitate to kick your ass." Allison laughed and nodded in agreement. 

Isaac went on to introduce the girl next to Allison. Derek recognized her red hair from chemistry, Lydia's her name. It was the boy next to Lydia, directly across from Derek, that sparked his interest. "And that's the infamous Stiles." The cute boy with moles reached over and shook Derek's hand vigorously.

"So great to meet you! How's your first day been so far?"

Derek tried to not let the beautiful sound of Stiles' voice distract him. "Uh...its been okay. People seem to love new kids though."

There were collective snorts and giggles around the table. Derek furrowed his eyebrows confused. "Dude, people usually don't give a shit about a new kid, it's just cause you're hot," Stiles said casually then took a bite out of his apple.

Derek felt his cheeks heat up under Stiles' gaze. "W-what? I...I'm not..I mean I don't-"

"He's right," Lydia agreed. "You're on almost every girls-and some guys-radars."

Derek didn't know how to take that. Stiles was still looking at him with a glint in his eye. So Derek decided to stop talking about himself and focus on the sandwich in front of him. Fortunately, the rest of the group dropped it too and started talking about an up and coming lacrosse game. Scott said something Derek didn't understand but it must've been an inside joke as Stiles threw his head back with laughter. He was one of those opened mouth laughers where he smiled widely and chuckled from deep in his throat. Derek was mesmerized.

"Scott and I have to go work on an English project in the library but we'll catch you guys later," Isaac said while him and his boyfriend stood up and got their things together. "See you later Derek." The two walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand. Stiles, Allison and Lydia all shared a look before giggling.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"A project in the library," Allison said while using air quotes, "usually ends in them making out behind the bookshelves. It's disgustingly adorable." Derek joined in with their laughter. He liked this group of friends.

"So...how long have they been together?" He jerked a thumb towards the door where Scott and Isaac left through. 

"About a year," Lydia answered. "Isaac had come out as gay sophomore year but Scott was always afraid too. But then they started falling for each other and Scott came out as bi a month before they started dating."

"That's great," Derek said honestly. He always wanted friends so accepting as these ones.

"I remember when I came out people either thought it was fake or we were in some sort of polygamous relationship," Stiles joked. Allison and Lydia nodded with smiles.

"You're gay?" Derek immediately regretted his word choice.

"Gay? Well, no. I'm pansexual actually. But I tend to fall more for tall muscular guys with stubble," Stiles said with a wink and leaned forward on his elbows. "Got a problem with that new guy?" There was a mischievous look in his eyes that made Derek's heartbeat speed up.

Derek slightly leaned forward too and smirked at Stiles. "Nope, not one bit."

~

Him and that group became close within the span of one school day. After every class Derek would meet up with one of them. It was mostly Isaac unless Scott, Allison, Lydia or Stiles had a class with Derek.

Stiles.

He was...something alright. Isaac was right, the guy was hilarious but also incredibly distracting to Derek with his cute face and lean body and pretty...everything. But while Derek knew his newly found friends wouldn't judge him for his sexuality considering 3/5 of them are in fact not straight, Derek still wasn't quite ready to come out. 

"Derek!" Stiles came rushing down the hallway and immediately jealous and confused looks were shot in his direction. Derek greeted him with a smile though. "Coach Finstock wanted me to talk to you, he's the lacrosse coach. He wants to know if you play?"

Derek opened his mouth to answer but someone stepped in between him and Stiles. "Stilinski, he's only been here a day. Stop harassing the poor guy."

Stiles gritted his teeth and gave the familiar girl a sarcastic smile. "Braeden." 

She just rolled her eyes and turned to face Derek. "Derek, why don't you hang out with me and some of my friends after school today? You should really become part of a better crowd than this queer and his homo squad."

If they were in a cartoon, Derek was pretty sure he'd see legitimate steam shoot out of Stiles' ears. Even Derek was angry at Braeden for that term. "I'm pan, Isaac is gay, Scott is bi, and Lydia and Allison are straight. At least we aren't some stuck up group of assholes who have slept with each other."

Braeden gave him a shocked look and looked to Derek as if she wanted him to help but the guy was chuckling at Stiles' comeback. She glared at them both and stormed down the hall. "That felt great," Stiles said with a goofy grin. "Now, wanna hang out with some real human beings? We're all going to Scott's place."

Derek nodded and started to follow Stiles down the hallway. "I'd love to."

"Sweet," Stiles said with his gaze directed towards the floor. His cheeks were slightly pink. "So, about lacrosse? Coach said he took one look at you and would be willing to let you on the team just to knock over some lanky kids."

Derek sighed. "I played in like, middle school. But I'm not sure if I really want to join any sports or clubs yet though."

"Alright," Stiles replied. "Just lemme know. Now, do you want to ride with me to Scotts house?" They walked out the front doors and towards a blue and black jeep parked right up front. Stiles swung his keys around on his index finger and gestured to the vehicle.

Derek was about to accept the offer but quickly remembered he had ridden in his own car that morning. "Shit! I have to drive my little sister home. But you could just text me the address and I'll meet you there?"

Stiles nodded though there was a small trace of disappointment. "For that you'd need my number." He grabbed a pen from his pocket and wrote ten digits on Derek's right hand. Then he let it go and started to get in the jeep. "See you soon." His grin before he left made Derek weak in the knees.

~

Throughout the week the hype had died down mostly. Derek still got the stares and the flirting but everyone who didn't care just moved along with their day like he was just another regular student. Braeden still tried to get him to join her clique but after hearing all the mean things she's done and witnessing how she treated Stiles, Derek really didn't want to. 

Him and Scott had pre calculus together and when Derek sat down next to the tan boy, he gave Derek a secretive smile. "Why are you smiling like that at me?" Derek asked.

"Oh nothing," Scott said but he was clearly lying. "I've just noticed you and Stiles have become close already." Derek groaned and his his head in his arms on the desk. "Relax, you're secret is safe with me."

"Secret?" Derek sat up and furrowed his eyebrows. "What secret would that be?"

Scott made sure no one was listening before leaning in. "I know you like him Derek. But I'm not going to tell him or out you, that's for you to handle."

Derek gave Scott a shocked look. Was he that obvious? 'Of course you were Derek,' he thought to himself. 'You haven't stopped staring and pining after Stiles.'

He have Scott a tight lipped smile and said a quiet, "Thanks."

~

Apparently Derek really wasn't subtle at all as Lydia approached him as well. She interrogated Derek until he was forced to confess to his rapidly growing attraction to Stiles. God, if this kept up then Stiles would soon know. Luckily he'd made sure everyone was sworn to secrecy.

It was Isaac who took a different approach when the two of them were hanging out at Derek's house. "Tell him."

"What?! Are you crazy? He doesn't even know I'm gay," Derek said.

"So? Not like he's going to be put off by that," Isaac said with a chuckle. "Trust me on this Derek, you just should."

He gave Isaac a weird look. It was if he was hiding something that Derek didn't know. But how could he just tell Stiles? That'd ruin everything!

But Derek really, really liked him the more he thought about it. Stiles was just funny and sarcastic and sassy but Derek loved it. He gladly accepted him into their close knit friend group with no hesitation. Stiles wasn't all over Derek like most people at that school. The guy was trying to get to know him instead of assuming things but Stiles still acted slightly flirty, just enough to do crazy things to Derek.

"Dude, you alive?" Isaac waved a hand in front of Derek's face to snap him out of his daydream.

"You're right Isaac, he drives me crazy," Derek stood up and Isaac pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. "I'm gonna tell him."

~

Derek wasn't planning to go into a new school and find a boyfriend. He just wanted to get through his last year of high school and go to college far away so he wouldn't have to move for his dad's job every couple years. But then Derek met Stiles and his brain just turned to mush. Stiles occupied his mind all the time and even though they'd met not that long ago, Derek trusted the boy. 

He walked up to the Stilinski's front door sweating nervously. Isaac gave him Stiles' address and Derek was happy to find out they didn't live that far apart from each other.

Derek rung the doorbell once and an older man, Stiles' father he guessed, opened the door. "Can I help you?" The guy was dressed in a police uniform, even better (note the sarcasm).

"Um," Derek started. "Is Stiles home? I'm a friend." Though he hoped after today he'd be more.

Mr. Stilinski gave Derek a wary look but called for Stiles anyways. The boy came bounding clumsily down the stairs and his face lit up when he saw Derek. "Dad, you can leave now."

"But Stiles-"

Stiles held up a hand and gave his dad a look. "Please, dad." His face was starting to get red. The man sighed and with one last strange gaze at Derek, walked away. Stiles stepped out on the porch to greet Derek and closed the door behind him. "We'd be better talking out here unless you want the town Sheriff listening in on our every word."

Derek wiped his hands on his jeans before taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'm just going to get this all out before I lose courage. Stiles I know we only met not that long ago but you've already occupied my mind 24/7 and I can't stop thinking about you. I was just wondering, if you'd...u-uh maybe like to-"

Derek was cut off by warm lips pressing against his cheek, dangerously close to his mouth. Happiness filled him when he saw the ginormous smile on Stiles' gave. "I'd love to go out with you Derek."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! :))


End file.
